


come back please

by ravenssaur



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Reencounter, cute jamie, jamie is waiting, teenager!jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenssaur/pseuds/ravenssaur
Summary: "I just want to see him again." He whispered to the moon, hoping that, in a remote possibility, it would heed his request.OrWhen Jack Frost doesn't show up for winter more than once.





	come back please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work ever in this fandom and in this site.  
> English is not my native language, so I already apologize for any errors.  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

A sigh left his lips. The gaze, once trapped by the great moon in the sky, fell to the mug of hot chocolate in his hands, propped against the window frame. It had been years since most of his nights had come down to that. An endless waiting that, each day, began to look increasingly pathetic in his mind. He bit his lip and looked up at the moon again. The night was completely dark and cold. However, he noticed small snowflakes beginning to fall from the dark, cloud-filled sky. An involuntary smile traced his lips.

"Snow day." He whispered as he stretched his fingers out the window to let the snow fall on them. Sensing the cold, soft texture of the snow, Jamie sighed and left that naughty grin on his face.

It had been ten years since all that had begun. He was only eight years old when he learned of the existence of the one who made winter days his favorite. Jack Frost. The name came out of his mouth so easily that he did not even notice. Since the adventure they had lived together the night they defeated the terrible Pitch Black, Jamie was never able to get the Guardian out of his thoughts. In the first years, he was convinced that it was a deep and sincere admiration for the white-haired boy who was so brave, but also so amusing and humorous. But over time, he realized it was not just that.

He must have been about twelve the first winter Jack didn’t show up. He remembered very well how he had stayed up late every night of the winter that year, hoping the white-haired boy with a dark blue sweatshirt would show up at his window with that smile that said 'Let's play outside, it's going to be fun!'. He thought of all the reasons he would have to have not come that year. Maybe he was too busy with a particular blizzard somewhere else in the world, or maybe he was filled with Guardian duties. But neither made sense or explained why Jack hadn’t come to see him that year. However, he decided he could wait. A new year always began and with it came a new winter. And with winter, Jack Frost came.

But to Jamie's surprise, Jack didn’t show up the following year either, the year after that, and the next. And staying up late looking through his bedroom window, waiting for him, had become a habit. He spent hours and nights wishing, waiting for the Guardian always barefoot to appear flying in a gust of snow down the street. He imagined him with that smile so beautiful and radiant on his face, that snow-white skin and ice-blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Jamie felt his heart racing at the thought of Jack, and he couldn’t understand why. Jack was a Guardian, and he was a mere human He shouldn’t feel these things, but he felt it, and it hurt him to think that it would never work out. And Jack also did not collaborate by disappearing without news for years. He sighed again at the thought of those things, suppressing the urge to cry.

Maybe it was time to leave it behind. Jamie had been thinking ... What if that disappearance of Jack meant that he was stopping believing? What if he was becoming an adult, as he had always feared as a child? That thought frightened him. Just thinking of forgetting Jack and everything they'd been through together in those years gave him shivers and a feeling that he was betraying Jack in a way. But what if ... it was already time? What if Jack had wanted to tell him all those years that it was time to say goodbye to the past? He did not like it, and he didn’t even want to think about it.

With a despondent sigh, he looked one last time up at the moon, unable to avoid a sad expression.

"I just want to see him again." He whispered to the moon, hoping that, in a remote possibility, it would heed his wish. Looking sadly, he took the last sip of the hot chocolate and moved away from the window, leaving it open, as he always did. After all, he still had hopes. He looked one last time up at the moon, unable to avoid a sad expression.

He left the mug on his desk and took off his coat he wore over his pajamas, going to lie in bed. Jamie still lived in the same house, slept in the same room with the same stuffed rabbit he believed to be Bunnymund when he was eight years old. Without thinking about anything else, he grabbed the bunny and slipped under the blankets. He hid so no one could see the tears that insisted on soaking his eyes. His heart was tight and his mind only thought of one thing: Jack Frost's deep blue eyes.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget all that. He held his breath to stop crying and pressed the bunny into his arms. He thought of Sandy and made a silent wish for him to bring him good dreams to keep him from thinking about those things. To stop feeling those things. Yet he still felt that way.

Even so, he felt it.

Breathing and wide-eyed, Jamie froze in place as he felt the familiar tingling in his nose. And then a little chill rising over the blanket and fingering him over the pajama cloth. He knew that feeling. And as he remembered what used to cause it, he sat on the bed in a crack, pulling the blanket away. And then he was startled by what was right before his eyes.

Just as he had seen him for the first time, Jack Frost stood before him, perched on his staff that strangely held all his weight. There was that mischievous, gallant smile on his face, showing those perfect teeth that Toothiana loved so much. Astonished, Jamie was staring at the white-haired boy, not believing it to be real. He thought he would have a fit to see Jack laughing at his face. It must have been really funny.

"Jack ..." he whispered, still not believing. He knelt on the bed and crawled slowly toward the Guardian, who came down from his staff and stood facing him. It seemed too surreal to Jamie.

“You grow up.” Jack noticed, realizing the almost non-existent height difference between the two. Jamie didn’t pay attention, while he still didn’t believe he was there after all this time. Jack hadn’t changed at all.

“Are you real?” Jamie asked in a whisper, causing a low chuckle in the Guardian.

Without a proper answer, Jack shortened the space between them and held Jamie by the waist and then by the chin. Silently, he brought the younger boy's face toward his, sealing his lips. With wide eyes, Jamie didn’t respond at first. But the Guardian's mouth had proven to be surprisingly hot, and it took no more than that to close his eyes and giving in to the kiss. As they pulled away, Jack found a wide-eyed Jamie, breathless and redder than North's clothes. He smiled mischievously and seductively.

"Is this real enough for you?" He asked softly, so that only Jamie could hear.

However, he was unable to respond. His whole body caught fire and everything seemed out of place. It had been his first kiss ever. And Jack's amused laugh brought him back to reality. Seeing the Guardian right there in front of him, real and palpable, put the most genuine smile of all those years on his face. Without thinking twice, he threw himself into the Guardian's arms. He squeezed him hard, thinking he might never let him go again. And his heart raced as he felt the other's arms surrounding him back, squeezing him in the same intensity. And then the hole Jamie felt in his chest seemed to have been filled. After a few moments, they stepped away minimally to stare. Foreheads leaning against each other, noses brushing, and Jamie thought there was no better place than this in the whole world. In the arms of the one he loved.

"Do you want to go outside and have fun?" He listened to Jack's short question. Jamie smiled and nodded, overjoyed. It was all he had wanted all those years.

With the positive response from Jamie, the Guardian didn’t think twice to smile widely. With one last stamp on the other's lips, he held him by the waist and, on a single impulse, flew out of the room in a burst, in a gust of wind, ice, and the pleasurable laughter of Jamie, his little light.


End file.
